Just My Luck
by Detective Max 1412
Summary: What if Shinichi wasn't the one who got shrunk, but someone else? And she had to live with Shinichi. Shin x OC. Rated for my characters mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mina!**

** Yay! New fan fic! I'm not particularly good when it comes to romance so bear with me, OK? **

**Shinichi: Oh, you're not that bad.**

**Me: Yes actually, I am. It once took me six months to realize one of my friends wanted to be more than friends. He was hitting on me for SIX MONTHS! Who the hell does that?!**

**Shinichi: Oh. Wow.**

**Me: Yeah. I politely declined. We're still friends, which I am very glad for. I have problems making friends to begin with; I don't want to lose the ones I already have.**

**Ahem! Anyway, this fan fic is a Shin X OC, or OC X Shin (Neither will be overly dominant). I will call it a ShinMax / MaxShin from now on, because why not.**

**As per all my fan fics-**

**"Speaking."**

**_"Whispering."_**

**_Thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, I so wish I did, but sadly, I don't.**

* * *

><p>I almost screamed, "Oh. My. God. I won! I won the contest!"<p>

Kira squealed, "That's great Max! What's the prize?"

"The prize is a free family 4 pack of tickets to Tropical Land. And I won!" I couldn't believe it. I'd never won anything in my life. I kind of had the worst luck ever, what with attracting dead bodies were ever I go and all. As a detective I solve any and all mysteries that come my way but it can get annoying sometimes.

Rosalina's eyes widened, "Tropical Land! I hear it's almost impossible to get tickets for that place."

I look at her, "Oh it is. That's what's so awesome about this."

"So, who are you taking?" Archer asked.

"Well if we get two more tickets for that day we can all go." Rygart said. He turned to me, "What day are they for?"

I frowned as I read the date on the tickets. "It says there for Friday 9/13. That's tomorrow! Dammit! Figures my good luck wouldn't hold!"

"You can't go? That's too bad." Archer said.

Saphira looked up from her burger, "Figures you'd get tickets for Friday the 13'Th."

I ignored her and turned to Archer. "No, I can go. The question is, can you guys?" I said looking at all of them in turn.

They all shook their heads.

"Oh well. You can go without us. We wouldn't want to ruin your fun, now would we guys?" Kira smiled.

They all agreed.

"Aaaww! You guys! Thanks!" I smiled. I paused and frowned, "Wait, what do I do with the other tickets?"

**The next day**

I stood in front of the main gates to Tropical land, alone. _It was nice of everyone to understand. It would have been more fun with them, but it can't be helped._ I spent the rest of the day riding rides and playing games.

That is, I did until I had to solve a murder on the merry-go-round. It ended up being the woman's son. He was in debt and wanted her inheritance.

_Ugh! Why can't people just get along!?_ I thought as I was going to leave. Just then, I saw movement out if the corner of my eye. I turned my head in time to see a stocky man dressed all in black go into an ally. _What's he up to?_ I decided to follow and observe him.

I hid behind the corner to watch him. He was talking with another shorter man in black. The other man seemed jumpy and nervous. I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

"I-I br-brought the money, j-just as you asked. N-Now give me the pictures." Though it was a demand he sounded almost timid.

The other man looked down at him, "First, show me the money." There was venom in his words.

The shorter man brought out a large briefcase and opened it. It was full of money.

_Oh my god! There has to be at least $100,000,000 in there!_ _Good thing I brought that camera. I'll have to thank Kira for giving it to me later._ I started taking pictures of them.

"OK. Here are the photos of your company's illegal drug and gun smuggling." The larger man said, trading the briefcase for a little flash drive.

The smaller man visibly relaxed, "You're sure this is the only copy?"

"Are you doubting us?" The larger man almost growled.

The smaller man flinched, "N-No, of course not!"

"What do we have here?" The new voice came from behind me.

_Oh shit! _I turned around in time to see a tall thin man with silver-white hair swing a lead pipe at my head. To my horror I wasn't fast enough to doge it.

*Thud!*

"Aniki!"

_That was the stocky man._

"I can't believe you let yourself be followed!"

_That must be the silver-white haired man._

"Don't worry; you know I always clean up my messes."

"No. We don't want to leave a bullet trail. Let's use this."

"What's that?"

"It's a new poison the scientists in the organization created. It's supposed to be undetectable in any tests. They have yet to test it on any humans so she can be our little guinea pig."

Suddenly, I felt someone grab a handful of my hair and lift my head up. They put something in my mouth, which I assumed was the poison. They then poured water down my throat. My reflexes made me swallow the water along with whatever was in my mouth.

All-of-a sudden my body started burning.

_Holly shit! It feels like my bones are tuning to molten lead. I guess this is it. I'm dying. I'll miss you guys. I'm just glad you didn't come with me._

That was all I could think before I blacked out.

Little did I know, someone had seen me follow that man into the ally. He also saw that tall skinny man go in after me. He watched as they both came back out, and when I didn't, he went in to look for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahahaha! Cliffhanger, I'm so evil.<strong>

**OK, so it's not much but it's a start. I hope you liked it. Review or favorite if you did. If not leave a review giving me some tips. God knows I could use the help.**

**This chapter's song was This Is Usually The Part Where People Scream by Alesana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey mina!**

**Sorry if I haven't been keeping up to date with my fan fic; The Detective, The Doctor, and The Skeej. I'm at a complete stand-still. Basically, I have a minor case of writers block. If you have any ideas for that at all, please, PM me. I would really appreciate it.**

**Kaito: Please help her finish my story!**

**Conan: It's not just your story Kaito!**

**Me: Hey! You two don't belong in this story! Get out before you create a paradox!**

**The Doctor: She's right guys. You shouldn't be here.**

**Me: Neither should you!**

**Shinichi: Who were they?**

**Me: Uh, no one!**

**Shinichi: *crosses arms* Tell me.**

**Me: Nope! Never! No! *Zips lips and throws away the key***

**Shinichi: Max.**

**Me: Mph mmm muph.**

**Shinichi: You are such a child. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Detective Conan or its characters.**

**Me: *Unzips lips* On with the chapter!**

**Review replies-**

**tantei-san: Yay~! Thank you~! Here's that update for you! Don't worry; I plan on finishing this story, but probably not very soon. X 3 This is gonna be a long one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's P.O.V.<strong>

_Who was that girl? She looked kind of familiar. What business did she have with those guys? Where is she now?_ I walked towards the ally I had seen the girl go down.

_I don't think this has any other exit so she should still be here._ I walked until I came to a dead end. The only thing there was a large dumpster.

"Ugh." It came from behind the dumpster.

_That has to be her. She sounds like she's in pain. Did those men attack her?_ I looked behind the dumpster.

What I found was not what I expected.

Behind the dumpster was a little girl face down on the ground. She was probably no more than 6 years old and she was clearly in pain. The strangest thing about the girl though, was her clothes. They were about 20 sizes too big for her and even stranger still, they were the same exact clothes the girl I had seen walk in earlier had been wearing. Speaking of which, she was nowhere to be found.

_ It couldn't be… could it? There's no way… right?_

"Ugh… ow."

_OK, who this kid is doesn't matter right now. She needs medical attention. _I picked her up, being very careful to not hurt her any more than she already was.

_If I take her to a hospital I'll never get a chance to ask her about that other girl or those men in black. Where can I take her to get her wounds dressed and ask her all my questions? The professor's!_ I started heading towards the professor's house as fast as I could.

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Ow. Why does my head hurt so much? What happened? _I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. I was in a bed, in a house. The only problem was it wasn't my bed or my house.

_Shit! Where the hell am I?_ Then it hit me, Tropical Land, the merry-go-round murder case,… the men in black.

_Well that explains why my head is throbbing._

"Oh, you're awake!" The voice came from behind me again.

I whip my head around, which I immediately decide was a bad idea; as my vision blurs and I almost blackout.

"Whoa calm down. We don't want you to pass out again."

As my vision cleared I was finally able to see the owner of the voice. He was an older man with gray receding hair and a moustache. He was rather round and he had on a white lab coat.

The man turned towards a room to my right and shouted into it. "Shinichi she's awake!"

A new voice came from inside, "OK, thanks Professor!"

The man looked back at me, "I'm glad you're awake. We were starting to get worried. What happened?"

I just stared at him. He may have bandaged my wounds but I still didn't trust him.

He smiled, "Don't worry, you can trust us. We aren't going to hurt you." He continued, as if he knew what I was thinking.

Just then we heard footsteps coming from the other room. Out came a teenage boy in a green jacket and jeans. He had blackish-brown hair; it was well kept except for a few cow-licks here and there. I recognized him instantly. It was my fellow high school detective, Kudou Shinichi._ He's also the boy you've had a crush on since the day you met him._ My brain supplied. I promptly told my brain to shut the hell up.

He walked over to the man he had called professor, "Slow down Professor, she just woke up." He turned to look at me, "Hello there, my name's Kudou Shinichi, what's yours?"

_He doesn't recognize me? I mean, I know I'm not in the news as much as he is, but still! I've even worked with him on some cases! _I looked at him in shock, "Don't you recognize me? I'm your fellow high school detective, Swift Max."

"Now it's not nice to lie like that. We were just trying to help you." The Professor scolded me. Shinichi was just studying me through narrowed eyes.

I glared at him, "But I'm not lying! I'm Swift Max! I worked with you on some cases! How can you not recognize me?!"

The Professor was about to scold me again but Shinichi stopped him. "Hold on professor, I don't think she's lying."

_Yes! Thank you!_ I sighed, "Finally!"

The Professor looked at me then back at Shinichi, "But Shinichi, that's impossible!"

"What? Why is that impossible?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

Shinichi ignored my question, "If you really are Swift, deduce something."

I sighed, I couldn't see why he needed proof, but if that was the only thing that would make them believe me, then fine. I studied the two of them closely, taking in every detail. After a few minutes I was ready, "OK." I turned to Shinichi, "You've been at Tropical Land all day. You have cotton candy on the folds of your jacket hood. That tells me you were at an amusement park. The fact that you found me at all means it had to be Tropical Land. There's also the fact that when I was there a case happened at the merry-go-round. I was rather shocked at how fast the police got there, meaning they were probably already there to begin with. I assume there was a murder and you solved it, correct?"

Shinichi smiled, "That's right. I guess that means you really are Swift."

The Professor stared at me, "That's incredible. She's just as good as you Shinichi."

I blushed a little at the complement.

"But I still don't see how this could have happened." The Professor frowned.

My blush vanished, "What? I still don't know what you're talking about. What happened?"

Shinichi waved my question off again, "First tell us what happened with those men in black."

"Right, OK." I started telling them the story. I told them about the case and following the stocky man into the ally. I told them about the illegal transaction and then about the tall man with the silver-white hair. I told them how he snuck up behind me and hit me in the head. "He then picked up my head and put something in my mouth. I heard him say it was some kind of poison. He made me swallow it with some water. Almost immediately I felt a searing pain shoot through my body. It felt like my bones were melting. Although it seems the poison didn't work, seeing as how I'm still alive." I looked at them as I finished my story.

Shinichi was deep in thought.

The Professor looked at me, "Well I wouldn't say it didn't work. It just didn't work the way it was supposed to."

"What?! What are you talking about?!" I asked for the third time that night.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but…" Shinichi paused.

I was becoming impatient, "Just spit it out!" I yelled.

Shinichi sighed, "I think it'd be better if you just looked in the mirror."

"Ugh. Fine." I sighed. "Where is it?"

"Over there." The Professor said, pointing across the room.

I got off the bed. _What the hell? Why is everything so tall? _I walk over to the mirror and look into it. _Oh. My. God. _"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?! I LOOK LIKE I DID WHEN I WAS SEVEN!" I start hyperventilating.

**Shinichi's P.O.V.**

I went over to her to try and comfort her, but I had no idea how. _How do you comfort someone who's just found out they went from being 17 to being seven in just a few hours?_ "Um, calm down Swift."

She looked at me like I was crazy but she did try to calm down, "Right, OK, calm down."

She took several deep breathes. When she was done she smiled up at me, "Thanks Kudou."

I smiled back at her, "No problem." I paused, "What are you going to do now?" I asked her.

She frowned, deep in thought. "I don't know. I obviously can't tell anyone else the truth. If word gets to those men that I'm still alive, they'll come after me, and anyone else that knows the truth." She paused looking at the floor. "I'm sorry for getting you guys mixed up in this." She sighed.

I put my hand on her small shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about us, we'll be fine. This isn't your fault, and besides you could use the help." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled up at me.

"Ahem. You can't go home and you can't tell anyone. So, what now?" The Professor interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! Writers block sucks! This chapter alone took almost two weeks! Now that it's done I feel like a cloud has been cleared from my thoughts. <strong>

**Kaito: So does this mean you can continue my story now?**

**Conan: It's still not just your story Kaito!**

**Me: KAITO! CONAN!**

**Kaito: Uh oh. She sounds pissed.**

**Doctor: Yeah, you two should probably run.**

**Me: DOCTOR! **

**Conan: I think that goes for you as well Doctor-san.**

**Me: GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!**

**Shinichi: Seriously, who are they?**

**Me: I'm not allowed to tell you that. You know paradoxes and all that.**

**Shinichi: What?**

**Me: Just don't ask. OK?**

**Shinichi: *Sighs* Fine.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sorry for any OOC ness. Thanks for the support! Review or favorite if you enjoyed!**

**The song this chapter was F.M.L. by The Amity Affliction. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey mina!**

**Yay new chapter! Excitement! Happiness! But seriously, thank you for your support of me and all my stories!**

**I would think you'd know this by now, but in case you didn't-**

**"Speaking."**

**_"Whispering."_**

**_Thoughts._**

**Review replies-**

**Sahara: Yep, new chapter. You thought it was great? Yay~! Oh trust me; it will. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or its characters. It's sad, I know.**

**Shinichi: *Sarcastically.* Yeah it's such a tragedy.**

**Me: *Pouts* Oh shut up you.**

**Shinichi: *Smiles* And if I don't?**

**Me: *Grins sadistically* Well then, I'll just have to make you~. *Pulls out duct tape and rope***

**Shinichi: *Gulps* OK! Shutting up now! …Max, why are you not stopping? …Max? ...Max!**

**Me: *Still grinning* On with the chapter~! *Jumps Shinichi***

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

_Hmm, what am I gonna do?_ I look up at the Professor, "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know what I'm gonna do. Hell, I don't even know what I can do." I sigh.

"Well you'll need a place to stay; until you can go back to being normal that is. Why not stay at my place?" Shinichi suggested. "My parents are in America right now and there are so many spare bed rooms in my house it's not funny. You can have one of those if you like."

The Professor laughs, "Well she most certainly can't stay here!"

"Why not?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, definitely. This house is no place for a child, or someone with a child's body." Shinichi agreed.

I shrugged, "OK then. I guess I'm staying at your house Kudou, thanks." On the inside my heart and mind were at war.

_Oh my god! I get to stay with Shinichi!_

_Shit, this is bad._

_This is fantastic!_

_No this is not fantastic; this is bad, very bad!_

All-of-a sudden I let out the biggest yawn ever. "What time is it?" I was exhausted.

Shinichi looked up at the clock; it read 2:47 A.M. "Oh wow, I didn't realize it was that late. We should probably get some rest. It's been a big day, especially for you Swift. And tomorrow will probably be even bigger."

"Yeah." I said in between yawns.

We walked next door to Shinichi's house. It was more like a mansion than a house. The place was huge! Shinichi got me some of his old clothes to wear. He showed me to the bathroom so I could get changed. I quickly slipped off my way-to-big clothes and put on the plain green t-shirt and light brown shorts.

Through the door he told me I could go look around while he got my room ready. After I was changed I explored the house until I came across the Kudou's library. The library was definitely my favorite room.

_And I thought I liked to read, my library back home is nothing compared to this!_ I immediately decided to make it my goal to read every single book. As I sat there admiring the collection, my eyelids started to grow heavy and I quickly fell asleep.

**Sinichi's P.O.V.**

I looked into the sitting room. _No, not here either. The only room left is the library, she must be in there._ I walked down the hall to the library and looked inside.

"Swift are y-" I stopped once I noticed she was fast asleep. "Wake up Swift, your room's read-" I stopped again; she looked like she was having a nightmare.

She was tossing and turning, and she was muttering in her sleep. "No! Please, no! Leave my friends alone!"

I tried to shake her awake, "Hey, wake up. Swift, Swift wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed onto my arm with a death grip. She was gasping for breath.

"Whoa calm down Swift. It was just a dream." I put my hand on her shoulder.

Though she was awake she seemed as though she had no idea where she was. Faster than I thought humanly possible she grabbed my shirt like it was her last lifeline. Her body was tense and she was crying. Her small body shook with each sob. All I could think to do was put my arms around her, and as soon as I did she relaxed and went back to sleep.

I was not expecting this in the slightest. I decided to just let her sleep and carry her up to her room. I stood up slowly and started heading for the room I had prepared for her. I opened the door and sat down on the bed. I started prying her fingers from my shirt. I was almost finished when she whimpered and pressed herself more firmly into my arms. I sighed and pulled the covers off the bed and lied down with her in my arms.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about that could make her act like this. She looked absolutely terrified. She sees almost as much death as I do, what could possibly scare her that much? Oh well, I'll just ask her when she wakes up._

Suddenly I let out a loud yawn. _Oh man, I'm exhausted! _The yawn was hardly even out of my mouth before I was asleep.

**That morning**

I woke up to see Max still asleep on my chest. I chuckled; her face was just so peaceful. _God she's cute._

I frown._ Whoa, where did that come from? _

I didn't get much time to think on my strange thought as I could feel her beginning to stir.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I awoke to a face full of t-shirt. _What the hell? Did I go to sleep in my clothes again? _I attempted to push myself up onto my hands. I was surprised to find it more difficult than normal, as there was a weight on my back. "What the-?"

I stopped when I felt the weight disappear and whatever I was lying on start to move. I looked up, and blushed. My face was inches from Shinichi's. My blush deepened once I realized the thing I was lying on was Shinichi.

He smiled, "Morning Swift."

I very unceremoniously and very, very quickly leapt off the bed. I land on my ass, hard. My brain chose this moment to supply the fact that I had just spent the whole night with Shinichi. _Shut up!_

"Ow. Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I stammered out.

He laughed, "Hey, don't worry about it. You looked like you'd have a heart attack if I left you alone. What was that about anyway?"

I looked at the floor, "I was having a nightmare."

"Yeah, I could tell. What was it about?" He asked.

I shivered just remembering it. I sighed and began telling him about the nightmare. "Well-"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter is the nightmare. Yay horror! <strong>

**Shinichi: Why did you just tie me up and leave me?**

**Me: Oh- I- uh… Wait, how did you get free?**

**Shinichi: Oh that little boy from earlier untied me.**

**Me: Conan! Of course he would. He's gonna pay for not listening to my warnings. He could have ripped a hole in the fabric of space-time!**

**Shinichi: What are you going on about?**

**Me: Oh nothing. Just do the thing wile I go yell at Conan. *Disappears in a puff of green smoke***

**Shinichi: Wait! Ugh, fine! If you like this story, leave a review or favorite.**

**Me: *Reappears in another puff of Green smoke* This chapter's song was Kick In The Teeth by Papa Roach.**

**Shinichi: Are those the kid's glasses you're holding?**

**Me: *Grins maniacally* Yes~!**

**Shinichi: You're scary. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey mina!**

**So this chapter's the nightmare. Yay to emotionally scarring myself!**

**Shinichi: What?**

**Me: Oh nothing~!**

**Shinichi: How bad is it?**

**Me: Uh… on a scale of one to ten? A twelve?**

**Shinichi: Oh boy.**

**Me: Hehehe. Yeah.**

**Review replies-**

**Sahara: You really think it was adorable? Yay~! Thank you~! I do try to improve my writing each chapter. Thank you for the criticism! It really helps! And thank you for being so nice about it. People can get very cruel. Well here's the nightmare chapter. I hope you like it just as much as the others.**

**Okumura Rin: Muahahahahahaha! I love cliffhangers, that's why! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the review~! I love your name by the way! I hope to hear from you again~!**

**Anyway~, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare- Max's P.O.V.<strong>

I opened my eyes. I was on the couch in the Kudou's library. I huffed, _So it wasn't a dream, I really was shrunk. Damn._ I looked out the window; it was still dark out. I sighed and started for the door. I opened it and look down the hall.

"Kudou, you there?" I called out. "Kudou?"

All-of-a sudden I heard a muffled cry from down the hall.

"Kudou, that you?" I shouted. _I think it came from the sitting room._ I took a deep breath and started down the hall towards the sitting room. All the while I could hear more and more muffled cries coming from behind the door.

"Max!"

_That was Kira! What's she doing here?_

I started running down the hall. I was at the door in seconds. I immediately threw open the door, and what I saw made me sick to my stomach.

All my friends were tied up on the floor, bloodied and beaten. "Kira! Rosalina! Rygart! Saphira! Archer! Oh my god are you guys OK?" I started walking towards them.

"No Max! Stay away! It's a trap!" Kira shouted.

I stop, "What?"

I hear the door shut behind me.

"Hello again Swift." The terrifyingly familiar voice came from behind me.

"No!" I whip around to see the man with silver-white hair with his hand on the door and a gun pointed at my face.

He grins, "Yes!" He brings the butt of the gun down on my head. I crumple to the floor.

"No! Max!" Archer yells.

The man turns to Archer, "Shut up you!" He points the gun at his head.

I gasp, "No!" I get up and run to push Archer out of the way.

He pulls the trigger.

Saphira screams.

I stumble back, blood pouring from my shoulder. "Ow. You OK Archer?"

He just gapes at me, "Am I OK! What about you!?"

I give him a weak smile, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I turn to the man, "This is between you and me. Leave my friends out of this!"

He bends down to look me in the eye and grins. He grabs my throat and lifts me up, spinning me around to look at my friends. "Hahahahahahaha! Don't kid yourself Swift. They've seen my face, therefore they must die!"

"No! Please, no! Leave my friends alone!" I manage to gasp out. I watched in horror as he pointed his gun at my friends one-by-one and pull the trigger. I can feel the tears running down my face. My lungs are burning but I keep crying.

He turns to the stocky man standing off to the side, watching with a sick smile on his face. "Go get him."

Once his partner had closed the door the silver-white haired man threw me to the ground.

I slowly stood up and walked over to where my friends now lay, dead. I cried and cried until I had no more tears left. When I was done grieving I turned to glare at the man that had ruined my life. "You- You Bastard! They had nothing to do with this! Why? Why the hell did they have to die!?"

"Hahahahahahaha! You really are just a naive brat! They got involved the moment you survived our first encounter!" He sneered.

*Bang!*

"That idiot! I wanted him alive!" He spun towards the door.

_Shinichi! No, no, no! Now I'm all alone._ I felt sick. I just sat and stared at the door. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

The door burst open and Shinichi walked in, shooting the gun out of the man's hand.

The man glared at Shinichi, "You! But how!?"

Shinichi smiled, "Your partner wasn't expecting me to be awake so a sneak attack wasn't so hard."

The man lunged at Shinichi, grabbing the gun. They wrestled for the gun for a few moments, after awhile he managed to take the gun from Shinichi. He pointed the gun at Shinichi's head. "What now Kudou? I have a gun and you're defenseless."

_No!_ I ran to pick up the other gun. I quickly pointed it at the back of the man's head.

Shinichi looked at me with a horrified face, "Max! No! Don't!"

I pulled the trigger.

The man fell to the ground, dead. I stood there and stared. I looked at the gun in my hand, horrified. I threw it to the ground in disgust. I fell to the ground and started crying.

Shinichi ran over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, wake up. Swift, Swift wake up!"

I opened my eyes to the Kudou library. Shinichi was looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Whoa calm down Swift. It was just a dream." He looked at me worried.

I grab his shirt and start crying.

He put his arms around me in protection, "It's OK. It's OK. Don't worry, I'm here now." He started rubbing my small back.

I slowly went back to sleep in his arms.

**Nightmare end**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand done! I actually cried a little while righting this. If you didn't catch it, that little bit at the end was part of another dream.<strong>

**Me: Hey mina, I'm gonna be introducing Max's family soon. They need names. **

**Shinichi: Well who is there to name?**

**Me: There's her dad, and her older brother.**

**Shinichi: What about her mom?**

**Me: That has already been decided. Her name will be Swift Yuki; curtesy of Firefly owl city. Yay~! I used your character!**

**Shinichi: Oh, OK. *Turns to readers* So, if you would be so kind as to help Max out that would be appreciated.**

**Me: Yeah. Please help me~!**

**If you liked my story then please leave a review or favorite!**

**The song today is Blood On My Hands by The Used.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey mina! **

**Me: *Crying* I didn't get any reviews this time! And I still need names for Max's father and brother! *Gets on knees* Please! I'm begging here!**

**Shinichi: Wow. You're really desperate aren't you?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Shinichi: Why don't you try to come up with some names on your own?**

**Me: Because I suck at coming up with names! So please help me out mina! *Bows* Onegaishimasu!**

**Ahem! Anyway, on with the chapter~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's P.O.V.<strong>

"And that's what happened." I sighed as I finished telling him about my nightmare.

Shinichi smiled, "At least it was only a dream. Albeit an extremely bad one."

Suddenly my stomach growled loudly.

"How long has it been since you last ate anything?" He asked me with raised eyebrow.

"Yesterday at breakfast." I looked at the ground sheepishly.

His smile grew, "Let's go get breakfast. What would you like?"

I grinned, "Oh! I know! What's in your fridge?" I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"No, I meant I would take you somewhere!" He shouted after me.

I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out some eggs and vegetables. Then I got into the freezer and pulled out a pack of bacon. Once I had gathered all the ingredients, I started making breakfast.

"Swift, what are you doing?" Shinichi asked as he walked into the room.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making us an omelet." I cracked the eggs into the pan and threw in some peppers and onions. "I hope you like peppers. Oh well, if you don't I can always make you another one." I said as I opened the pack of bacon and threw it on the pan. It hit the hot metal surface with a sizzle.

He sat down at the counter, "No they're fine. Why are you making us an omelet?"

I turned to smile at him, "Because I like cooking. It's fun!"

"Oh, OK." He continued to watch me cook in silence.

"Hey would you mind getting out your toaster? …And some bread?" I asked, pushing the finished bacon onto a plate.

"Sure." He stood up and grabbed the toaster and bread from the cupboard. He plugged in the toaster and popped some bread in.

The toast popped up just as soon as I finished the omelet. We both sat down at the table together. Shinichi took the first bite.

I looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Well, what do you think?"

I saw his eyes light up, "Oh wow! This is great!"

I smiled, "You really think so? Thanks!"

"Shinichi! I brought you some breakfast!"

Shinichi almost choked on the bite of omelet in his mouth. "Ra-Ran! Knock!"

The girl, Ran, smiled sheepishly, "Oh sorry! I didn't expect you to be awake yet. Wait are you eating breakfast? Where did you even get an omelet? And-" She stopped when she noticed me. "And who is this cutie?" she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

Shinichi and I froze. What do we tell her? We can't very well tell her the truth.

Shinichi was the first to come up with something. "Oh, uh, she's my cousin. …My very distant cousin."

She turned to look at him, releasing me from her hug. "What's her name?"

I look around the room, trying to find something that could help us. My eyes fell on the two books on the counter; _The Case of the Murder on D-Slope_ by Edogawa Ranpo, and _A Study in Scarlet _by Sr. Arthur Conan Doyle. My mind quickly uses those to come up with a new name for myself. "My name's Irene, Edogawa Irene! I'm seven." I say in my most child-like voice.

Ran turns to me and hugs me again, "Awww! How cute!"

"OK, now that introductions are out of the way, why are you here?" Shinichi asks.

"Well you almost never eat breakfast, so I brought you over some leftovers. That way you would at least be eating something." She smiled at him. "So what is your distant cousin doing here exactly?"

Shinichi looks to me for help, I shrug. He sighs, "Her parents asked me to look after her. They're in America for business."

Ran gasps, "And they left her here? Why didn't they take her with them?"

"I didn't want to go to America. I wanted to stay here with Shinichi-niichan!" I chirp.

"Awww! She's so sweet. You're so lucky Shinichi. I wish I had a little sister like her." Ran whines.

"She's my cousin." Shinichi corrected her.

Ran ignores him, "Whatever." She looks at the plates of omelet on the table. "Since when do you cook?"

Shinichi laughs, "I don't."

Ran turns to him in surprise, "Then who...?"

"I made them! Do you want some? There's enough for everyone." I grin at her.

"You let a child use the stove!? Are you crazy!?" She yells at Shinichi.

"It's OK. I cook all the time at home." I inform her.

She looks at me as if I just told her I kick puppies for fun. "But you're seven!"

I frown, "Yeah. so? I'm good at it and it's fun."

"…OK, so long as you're careful." She sighs.

"I am! You want some?" I smile as I slid my plate over to her.

"Sure, I'll try it." She says, taking a bite. "Mmmm! This is great!"

Shinichi laughs, "I know, right!"

I smile up at her, "You really think so? Thanks!"

She glances at her watch, "Oh, I better be going now. I promised Sonoko I'd meet her at the mall at 11:30. I'll see you later Shinichi, Irene-chan." She stands up to leave.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Ran." Shinichi smiles at her.

"Bye-bye Ran-neechan!" I called after her. As-soon-as I heard the front door shut I sighed, "Well that was… stressful."

"Yeah, no kidding. Where'd you learn to act so well? Hell, I know the truth and I almost fell for it!" He asks.

I just shrug.

He smiles, "Oh well. Anyway what's your address?"

I look at him with raised eyebrow, "Ekoda, District 5, Block 23. Why?"

He keeps smiling, "'Cause we're gonna go get your old cloths, and anything else you may want to grab."

"Oh, OK. Just let me take a shower first. Oh, and would you get another set of your old clothes I can wear? You can just leave them outside the bathroom door." I stand up and head for the bathroom.

**Shinichi's P.O.V.**

I got Max a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of light grey shorts. I left them outside the bathroom door for her. Then I waited in the living room for her to finish. While I was waiting I remembered my thoughts from this morning.

_Why did I think she was cute? I mean, Ran did say she was cute, but I'm not one to normally find kids cute. I don't think that was the kind of cute I was thinking about anyway. And besides, I was thinking of the real her when I thought it. Does this mean I like her? Ugh! This is too weird._

I looked up as I heard Max Coming down the stairs.

"Alright Kudou, I'm done, let's go" She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her, "Yeah. Hey Swift, just call me Shinichi."

Her eyes widened in shock. "O-Okay then, Shinichi. You can just call me Max."

"A-Alright Max. L-Let's get going then." I say as I turn away from her to hide my growing blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if nothing happened in this chapter. Stuff will start happening in the next chapter, I promise! But yay! Shinichi's developing feelings for Max!<strong>

**Me: Hey mina. I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update my story The Detective, The Doctor, and The Skeej. I promise you that I have not given up on that story; it's just taking longer than it should. *Bows* Again, I am so sorry!**

**Aaanywaaay. If you like this story, leave a review or favorite! **

**This chapter's song was Wolf Bite by Owl City.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey mina!**

**Thanks for all the support you've been giving me! I really appreciate it! **

**I promise this chapter will be more exciting than the last one!**

**This is your guy's last chance to give me names for Max's father and brother. Be sure to leave your ideas in a review!**

**And hey, I'm thinking of writing a new story. I've got the basic idea and everything! I just need a title. I have an idea but I'm not sure if I like it. If you're interested go check out my profile to read the summary. And hey, if you have an idea for the title PM me. If I use your title then I'll put you or your OC in the story! Sound good? Then go check it out!**

**Review replies-**

**Skellebi: Thank you for the suggestions~! I like Aaron for the brother. I don't really care what language tha names are in. If you have any name ideas that aren't English then those are also welcome! Here's the next chapter for you! Don't worry, I will~! Thanks again for the suggestions! *High fives you***

**Red-Hot Habanero: Thanks for the help! Those are great names. **

**SnowKi: Here you are~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's P.O.V.<strong>

We got on the train to Ekoda and sat together in silence. The ride didn't take very long but as we were getting off the train we heard a scream.

"Oh my god! He's dead!"

_Oh come on!_

Max grabs my hand, "Come on! Let's go!"

I look down at her and nod, "Right." We start running towards the source of the scream.

When we got there the police were already there.

"All right, everyone get back. Takagi, Sato, get to work."

I look up at the familiar voice, "Megure-keibu! Over here!"

He looked up at my voice, "Oh Kudou-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really." I wave off his question. "So what do we have?"

"Well the man was stabbed in one of the bathroom stalls. He managed to walk out of the bathroom before he died. Good thing to, it might have taken a lot longer to find his body if he hadn't. His girlfriend was sitting outside the door the whole time and didn't see anyone else enter or exit the bathroom after him. We went in there to arrest the culprit but the bathroom was empty. We've got no suspects." He sighed, "This is gonna be a tuff one."

Just then Max walked out of the bathroom, "Not really. If you just look at the stall he was stabbed in it's pretty obvious."

Takagi was right behind her, "Sorry Keibu-dono, she snuck past us."

"What do you mean she snuck past you!?" Megure yelled at him. Then he tuned to glare at her, "Who are you anyway? And what did you mean by 'It's pretty obvious'?"

"Sorry Megure-keibu. This is my distant cousin, Edogawa Irene. She's going to be staying with me for a while." I explained. "Do you mind if I take a look Megure-keibu?"

He sighed, "Go ahead; just make sure she doesn't touch anything."

I smiled, "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about her."

He looked from me to her, "If you say so."

I quickly thanked him and led Max to a more secluded part of the bathroom. I bent down so we could talk more privately. _"What did you find?"_

_"I know where the killer is." _She smiled triumphantly.

_"Alright, give me a second." _I stand up to investigate the room. I only had to look at the stall for a few moments to understand what she had meant. _Oh, I see. This really is obvious._ I smile at her, _"Got it."_

_"You want to compare deductions?"_ She asked.

I nod, _"Sure. In one word say were you think they are. On three. One. Two. Three."_

We both say the same word. We smile at each other.

She looks over to where Megure is questioning the girlfriend. _"All right, go tell him our deduction."_

I move to stand up, _"Yeah, seven year olds don't exactly solve crimes after all._ …Megure-keibu, I've figured it out." I stand up and walk over to him.

"You did!? Well who did it? Where are they hiding?" He asks, excited.

"Well first off, look at the blood. There's a lot of it. The killer had to have gotten some on him. So we follow the trails. One leads out of the bathroom, that one belongs to the victim. The other, belonging to the killer, leads to the next stall." I explained.

"But Kudou-kun, we checked all the stalls as soon as we got here. The bathroom was empty." Megure sighed.

"I was getting to that. There's blood on the toilet seat and back. Some of the blood spatter on the back of the toilet is smudged, like it was stepped on. This means the killer, for some reason, climbed on to the toilet. This leads me to look up." I paused and looked at Megure. "Do you see now? The killer is in the sealing." I finish telling them my deduction.

Just then Max walked over, "The only problem is getting them out. They still have the knife after all. Right Shinichi-niichan?"

I look down at her, "Yeah, right. What do you suggest Megure-keibu?"

"Sato, Takagi, block the door." Megure looked up at the ceiling, "Alright, we know you're up there! You can't escape so come down!"

We all hear shuffling from above. Then the ceiling tile above the stall moves out of the way. Out jumps a man in his late 30s. He was rather short, only 146 cm tall, with short, light-blond hair. In his left hand he was holding the knife. He looks around in a panic, trying to find a way out of getting arrested. Then his eyes fell on Max. I realized what he was doing too late though, as he lunged for Max, picking her up and putting the knife to her throat.

_Shit! Now what?_

"Everyone get back! Unless you want me to kill her, you'll let me go." He shouted, pressing the knife closer to her throat, drawing a little blood.

**Max's P.O.V.**

They all backed away from us. Megure put his hands up, "OK, OK. We'll let you go, just put her down."

He took the knife from my throat and pointed it at them, "No way! She's coming with me, for insurance!"

I grinned, now was my chance. I bit the hand he was holding me with. I bit it hard; hard enough to draw blood. He screamed out in pain and dropped me. Once on the ground I kicked him in the shin and he cried out in pain again. He lunged for me again but this time I was able to doge him and run over to where Shinichi was. The police quickly arrested him and took him away. They also insisted on bandaging the little cut on my throat.

"It's fine! I'm fine!" I whined at Sato, trying to push her away.

"Now come on, we need to get this bandaged. You don't want it to get infected do you?" She countered.

"Ugh, fine!" I sighed. I sat in silence while she bandaged my cut.

When she was finished she smiled, "There! That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

I shook my head, "No. Thank you Sato-keiji!" I chirped. I ran over to where Shinichi was waiting for Sato to finish. "OK, let's go before they decide to keep us here any longer."

He stands up and looks at me, "Right, let go."

We started walking towards my house. It didn't take too long to get there.

"Let's get this over with, OK?" I say pushing him through the door.

"What? Why?" He asks, confused.

"I really don't want to run into my neighbor right now, OK?" I explain.

He shrugs, "OK."

We head up to my room and gather all my old cloths into a large bag. I also take my Sketch pads and art pencils along with my IPod and headphones. I also grab my laptop and shove that in my bag as well.

Just as we were about to leave I turn to see my bedroom door open.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What now? Who's at the door?<strong>

**Yay! This chapter was way more exciting than the last one! Accomplishment! **

***Claps hands* Anyway, you should seriously leave me a review. They fuel my stories! And hey! If you really like my story you should favorite it! You should also go check out my other stories while you're at it!**

**Shinichi: Shameless self-promotion much?**

**Me: Hahahahaha! You and I both know I have no shame! *Laughs hysterically* **

**Shinichi: True, true… OK, you can stop laughing now; it's getting annoying.**

**Me *Still laughing hysterically* Never! Hahahahaha! **

**Shinichi: OK, now it's getting scary.**

**Me: Muahahahahahahahahahaha! **

**Shinichi: Ooh kaay then… I'm just gonna do the outro now. Ahem, this chapter's song was Hope by We Came As Romans.**


End file.
